The dimension vortex
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When Terra runs into an old enemy... things go south quick. How will BB and terra get back to New York? And who are these mysterious figures watching them? Do they want to help? Or harm? BBTerra. Rated for language.
1. The Portal To NYC

**Hey Guys! So I know I haven't written anything in a while so please don't kill me! Here is a little multi-fic idea that was inspired from one of my favorite songs! Enjoy!**

 **Ship: BBT**

'' **= thoughts "" = things said**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

— **-**

 **Terra's POV:**

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A building near her now had a sizable hole in it. As the smoke cleared, she could see a green boy falling limply to the ground. 'Don't look. He is probably fine. This happens all the time.' She tried to tell herself. 'Just continue on with the rest of the crowd.' The green boy landed on the ground with a thud that made the girl cringe. 'Just keep walking.' That was when she heard it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to rid the earth of you annoying teenage do-gooder! And then I will kill your little friends!"

That defiantly got her attention. Terra's head whipped around. And thats when she saw him. Standing with one foot on Beast Boy's head was none other than Slade himself. All at once, confusion, fear, and anger ran over her like a truck. Then she saw BB. His body was broken and bloody, and his face held multiple cuts and slashes. He looked almost dead. And in that instant, good judgement and common sense were out the window.

Terra pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. She knew what she had to do.

—-

 **BB POV:**

"Any last words you insufferable green midget?"

"Screw you."

"Well then, someone is feeling mean today!"

Slade picked him up by the throat and hoisted him up. Beast Boy could feel his throat beginning to close as Slade squeezed. His eyes started to see dark spots as the world faded around him.

"Beast Boy! NOO!"

This confused the green titan. He had heard that angelic voice somewhere before…. but it couldn't be.

"Ahh… my old apprentice. Come to die, have you?"

"I am only going to say it once, asshole. PUT HIM DOWN NOW."

"Ohhhhhh… you would like that, wouldn't you?"

—-

 **Terra's POV:**

"I am only going to say it once, asshole. PUT HIM DOWN NOW."

"Ohhhhhh… you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Gar's life was in the balance here. I completely snapped.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I summoned as much geokenetic power I could and smashed the ground so hard, a bright light emerged. I had no idea what was going on. I knew I could summon a lot of power, but never this much.

The ground split open, and the same light emerged from the now cracked ground. At the bottom, the light seemed to swirl. Slade, Gar, and myself, all fell in, and the yellow light surrounded my body.

—

 **BB's POV:**

I fell in the bright yellow pit, and saw terra and Slade fall in as well. I felt so sick to my stomach right now. It felt like my molecules rearranged then put themselves back together. Then it stopped. My body began to fall. I cracked my eyes open and saw a black, starry, sky. I then saw millions of lights in a city below me.

Something pummeled past me. 'Holy… that's Terra. Wait…what just happened?' Then I realized my current situation. I was falling miles above a city to my death.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Just then, the dot below me that was Terra glowed yellow. Her hands flashed, and a boulder came to her rescue almost immediately. I continued to fall, but as I approached the now stabilized Terra, she reached out her hand to me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me on. We sat there on the boulder for a moment, just gaining our composure. Then I realized that the beautiful love of my life had returned.

"TERRA!" I screamed, enveloping her in a bone-crushing Starfire hug.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I had missed him so much. Just now being able to hold gar in my arms again was an amazing feeling. Then it hit me. I separated from beast boy.

"Gar, where the hell are we?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea."

SSSSMMMMAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!

"Come out, come out wherever you are, apprentice. You must return your master home, then maybe I will grant you a swift death."

Slade had begun to tear up downtown. Wait downtown? It looked like new york, but that wasn't a real city. Just one made up in BB's comic books. Me and gar had slowly descended to the surface. We both hopped off the rock.

"Ahhhh. My young apprentice and her boyfriend have come to die together. How sweet. If you send me home, I might not kill you."

"First off, I am NOT and will NEVER AGAIN be your apprentice, number two, Beast Boy ISN'T my boyfriend, and I will NEVER EVER HELP YOU AGAIN!"

With that, terra's eyes glowed yellow and rock fists were summoned. She threw the huge fists at him, and a major battle ensued in the city she believed to be fake. Little did she know, she and BB were being watched.

—

 **No One's POV:**

ON a rooftop nearby, four shadowy figures lurked watching the battle. Then one spoke up.

"What should we do about this mess oh wise leader?"

The leader glared at his brother for the sarcasm, and replied.

"Stick to the shadows, and if necessary, take action. I don't think the green one and the blond one throwing rocks want to hurt anyone. Maybe the one in orange and black does. But we need to keep an eye on them. We don't need some other power-hungry idiot like shredder running loose around the city."

And with that, the four brothers disappeared into the night.

—

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I will post the next chapter soon! Bye now!**


	2. Making new friends and new Enimies

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to my multi-fic! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! NO TERRA BASHING! OR BBT BASHING! *angry glares* Anyway, enjoy!**

"" **= Things said '' = thoughts**

—

 **Terra's POV:**

"RRRRRAAAHHHHH!"

I threw a swarm of pavement chunks at the masked loser. 'Seriously, who wears orange and black anymore? Its not halloween.' I thought to myself.

Next to me, Gar transformed into a huge, green, furry gorilla. He snarled and charged Slade as soon as he was stunned by the rock shower. He swiped at the evil man twice, missing both times. Slade then punched him back, (unbeknownst to gar stabbing him with something) making Gar land on the ground with a thud and revert back to human form. He then pulled out a little s-shaped birdarang (I have no idea what Slade calls his) and pressed the center, which began to beep and flash red. He threw the Slade-a-rang (don't yell at me) at the ground with accuracy near my feet. It exploded and began to smoke.

"Until we meet again, apprentice" Slade said in a evil tone. He smirked a little behind his mask, and became invisible in the now-growing cloud of smoke.

"Uhhhhhh. Gar you ok?" I asked out of concern.

"Maybe. Nothings broken. I feel like shit though." He said with a little laughter in his tone.

"Let's get out of here. No need to attract any more unwanted attention." I said seriously.

I hoisted Gar up and put his arm around my shoulder for support, seeing as he was more injured than me. I blushed immediately at the contact. God he was hot. His toned chest…'No Tara. Bad Tara. focus. We need to figure out where we are.'

I continued away from the scene of the battle, twords a concealed alley where I could look Gar over and figure out how to get back to Jump City. We got to the alley, and I sat gar down on the faded gray pavement behind a dumpster that I thought would provide some privacy.

"Gar, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think we are in New York."

"What?" He said very confused. He knew as well as myself, New York was created in comic books.

"Think about it. It looks so similar to the comic books."

"FREEZE FREAKS!" Someone said.

My head snapped around out of warrior instinct, and my eyes immediately flashed yellow, along with my hands. I used my geo-kenisis to sharpen multiple pieces of pavement into points, and pointed them at my attacker.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!" I shouted at the figure concealed in the dark.

"I could ask you the same question, princess."

'NOT funny' I thought. (Get it… Terra is the princess of Markovia… ya know what forget it…)

"Not gonna happen!" I shouted.

"Why I autta…"

"RAPH! STOP! YOU ARE SCARING HER!" Another figure shouted at the first.

"I am sorry miss. You just fell out of the sky. Bottom line, we are concerned." The second figure said, still concealed in darkness with the first.

A third figure emerged in the darkness.

"According to my analysis, whatever just happened, should theoretically be impossible."

A fourth figure emerged.

"DUDE! It's Beast Boy and Terra! But their not supposed to be real… I think I saw them in my comic books…" Said the fourth figure.

A part of me was very scared how they knew our superhero names, seeing as we were in a fake city.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mikey. Thats not possible."

"Wait, what the hell? I know these four from a series…. can't remember the name…" said Gar, now standing behind me and clutching my shoulder for support.

"Tara, stand down." Gar said with a serious face.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT? I have no idea who the hell they are and…" I got cut off when he grabbed my arm.

"Trust me, T. Stand down." Gar said. God, if he knew how much of an affect he had on me…

I lowered my hands, and allowed my eyes to fade back to their original sparkling blue. The pieces of sharpened asphalt I had previously levitated fell to the ground, harmless. The four figures emerged out of the shadow of the awning, and what I saw next was surprising, to say the least. Out of the shadows stepped the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Leo stepped forward.

"Sorry about that, me and my brothers are just very … cautious."

"Understandable. My name is Tara Markov, but my superhero name is Terra. I am a part-time member of the Teen Titans, and this is Beast Boy, a full time member. I also just have some trust…issues." The painful memories then came flashing back, and my head drooped. Gar touched my shoulder for support. We both smiled and blushed.

Mikey shoved his brother out of the way. "No shit! You guys are part of the Teen Titans!" he said.

"The Teen whats?" Raph asked stupidly.

"The Teen Titans bro!"

Raphiel still looked confused.

"UHHHH. Do I have to explain everything? Well, these two are part of a superhero crime fighting team located in the comic book city named Jump City." Mikey began.

"The team consists of Robin, the boy wonder, ex-sidekick of the legendary Batman, Starfire, the beautiful alien powerhouse, Raven, daughter of Trigon, but a force for good, Cyborg, half man half machine, and, obviously, these two, Beast Boy, the animal kingdom crammed into one magnificent specimen, and last, but certainly not least, Terra, the blond beauty with geo-kenisis." Mikey continued.

"Raven, thanks to her father, has the ability of magic and flight, Starfire, due to her Tamaranien DNA, has the ability to shoot starbolts and is able to fly, Cyborg, thanks to his unique form, is allowed superstrength and his sonic cannon, Robin, thanks to his training with the Batman, has mastery of multiple martial arts styles and the Bo staff, Beast Boy, thanks to a science incident gone wrong, has changeling abilities, and Terra, due to her ancestry, inherited geo-kenisis, or the ability to move earth with her mind. And best of all, they all eat a shit ton of pizza!" Mikey finally ran out of breath and fell over.

I was speechless. How did this mutated turtle ninja from the comics know so much about me and my friends? Gar stood next to me slackjawed.

"Nice to meet you too…" I said with a bit of fear.

"Sorry about my little bro… he's a bit obsessive…" Raph said.

"OHHHHHHH SHIT." Gar said.

"What is it babe?" I mentally slapped myself for letting the term of endearment slip out of my mouth. Gar didn't comment. I could see he would have liked to had it been the appropriate situation, but now was not the time.

"Slade! We totally forgot about him!"

At the very mention of that monster's name, my eyes gained a faint yellow glow.

"We will get him for what he did to you and all of us, Tara. I promise. We just gotta make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"Who is Slade?" Leo asked out of concern.

"RRRAAHHHHHH" Several chunks of pavement slammed into a nearby brick wall. I coudn't contain the anger that had been pent up ever since Gar mentioned him again. I started to cry, and collapsed onto my knees. Gar immediately sensed my unease, and dropped down to my level. He scooped me up into his arms. I felt so comfortable there, so I cried into his shoulder.

—

 **BB's POV:**

After my beautiful Tara dropped to her knees, I dropped down to her immediately and scooped her up into my arms. She clung to me and cried even harder. I still thought she was so beautiful even when she was crying.

"..eheh….touchy subject?" Leo asked with am anime sweat drop.

Mikey explained.

"Bro, when you mention … that guy… around Tara, you make her very sad. You see, 6 months ago their time, that guy offered Tara control over her powers, which, at the time, mattered to her above all else. Unbeknownst to her, that evil guy manipulated into becoming his apprentice. In a almost-final confrontation, Tara was forced to attack and almost kill her only friends, the Teen Titans. At the last minute though, she regained control of her body and attacked… that guy… and almost got him. the problem was, Tara accidentally set of a volcano from exerting so much power. She sacrificed herself to save her friends and Jump City by staying behind to stop the volcano. She thought Slade was dead when he was pushed into the lava, but he escaped. By sacrificing herself, Tara was turned to stone, and then resurrected by the titans. They have been fighting Slade ever since." Mikey collapsed again.

"Oh." Leo said.

"Damn. And I thought we had it bad with the Shredder." Raph said.

I still cradled the now quiet beauty in my arms, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her. My stomach was doing flips from the close contact, but I ignored it. Now wasn't the time.

"Do you guys have anywhere to go?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we kind of fell out of the sky. We weren't planning on any surprise dimension travel." I said, semi sarcastically over Tara's shoulder.

"Well, you can stay with us." Leo said.

"Yeah! and you can tell me some more about Jump City!" Mikey said.

"Is that ok with you T?" I muttered into her beautiful golden tresses.

"Sure." She said, her voice still wavering from the tears she had just shed.

"C'mon." I said to her. She was still resistant to move.

"If we go with them, we can have additional help in giving Slade the ass whooping he so desperately deserves." I said to her face. She looked so fragile, it made my heart break.

"O-O-Ok" She muttered, voice still waivering.

I was feeling a bit bold, so I picked her up bridal style, and told the brothers we would be happy to go with them. She immediately buried her head into my chest as we begun to walk, and I kissed her gently on the top of her head to reassure her it was alright, and to my surprise and delight, she gave my body a little squeeze. With her newfound permission, I followed the brothers to their lair in the darkness.

—

 **Slade's POV:**

'Those fools. They think they have escaped me? Never.' Slade thought to himself.

"Perhaps…we can assist each other Mr. Slade…. And I can finally have those four green miscreants head's on a platter!"

"I couldn't agree more… Shredder."

Slade laughed evilly, and looked out at the darkened sky that shimmered with the city lights below. 'By next week, I will be home, and those insufferable idiots will be no more.' He thought to himself.

—

 **Woah! That was a ton of typing! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

**Hey Guys! Im back with another awesome chapter! Last chapter, I was a bit confused as to what name I should use for Terra. Tara, her real name, or Terra, her english adapted name. I guess from now on I will use Tara for informal things and Terra for when she is in public. Same for BB. Enjoy!**

"" **= things said '' = thoughts**

— **-**

 **Terra's POV:**

I must have fallen asleep while Gar was following the brothers to their lair, because then I woke up, Gar was still carrying me, but a little tighter. 'I rather like this…' one part of my brain said, while the other side continued to say 'NO TARA. BAD TARA…..' I just couldn't help it, he was so damn attractive. I didn't want this contact to end, but it had to eventually. I had to know where we were.

"Hey Gar…." I said, attempting to make my voice sleepy.

"Hey T. You sure were tired. I guess all that battling and dimension travel took it out of you." He said, a little smirk forming on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked, just starting to register my surroundings. Wherever we were, it was dark and smelled horrible.

"En route to the lair, Tara. Currently, we are traveling through a section of sewer in the Upper East side of Manhattan." Said Donnie.

"You guys live in the sewer? Gross." I said.

"You get used to the smell pretty quick." Raph said, shrugging.

"Raph, did you text Casey and April? I need to talk to them about this whole dimension travel situation so we can get these two home." Leo said.

"Taken care of, bro. They said they'll meet us at the lair." Raph said.

I was curious, and I knew I would get hella embarrassed if I did ask, but I so desperately wanted to know. I leaned up to Gar's ear and whispered "How long exactly HAVE you been carrying me Gar?"

This seemed to get his attention, as he put me down immediately, and his green cheeks turned red.

"Ever since I picked you up in the alley…" he said, blushing profusely.

'Well, if we were in the upper east side….. Holy shit. That was an hour away from where we landed in walking distance! He carried me for that long?' I thought, starting to turn pink.

For the next 5 minutes, there was silence between Gar and I. We turned a corner into a more illuminated tunnel, and then Donnie spoke up.

"Here we are." He said.

Donnie walked up to the tunnel wall, and illuminated a section of four vertical pipes. He pulled on the third one, and a little TMNT communicator theme sounded briefly. Then a little keypad was revealed, and donnie punched in the access code. Almost like the bricks behind the leaky cauldron in a movie I had seen, the wall separated in two, similar to the access door to the titans common room. Yellow light pooled into the tunnel, and the six of us walked through. What I saw next was amazing.

—

 **BB's POV:**

The lair looked just like in the comics. It was a big open room, with a huge main computer in the center. It was on an island, surrounded by water. The Outer rim of the room had multiple openings that lead to the kitchen, dojo, and bedrooms. Th entrance had a few spare couches lying around near it. (I am describing the last lair the turtles had in the animated series in 2003).

Sitting in the couch, were April and Casey. Upon seeing us, Casey shot up and got in a defensive pose.

"You should know better than to pick up strays from ComicCon Raph!" Casey shouted angrily, assuming Gar and I were threats.

I prepared to fight, if neccecary, and got in a defensive pose. I saw Terra's eyes begin to glow a faint yellow, just in case.

"Woah, woah, woah Case! Chill! They're with us!" Raph said, running at Casey to get him to stand down.

"And for your information, CASEY" Mikey started, glaring at Casey "they aren't two losers in costume. They are the OG. They fell out of a portal in the sky." Mikey Said, looking vey confident. Casey just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh.. ok… Let me get this straight.. they are superheros from another dimension?" Casey asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Said Mikey.

Casey started cracking up.

"Prove it!" he managed between laughs.

"Ok." Tara said. She stepped out from behind Leo, and closed her eyes. Casey stopped laughing. Terra's hands began to glow a faint yellow tint, and when she opened her eyes, they glowed too. She used her Geo-Kenisis to rip a piece of cement rom the floor, an then, using her geo-kenisis, carved into a ball. She then levatated it over to a now dumbfounded Casey, and lowered it into his palm.

"Is that proof enough?" Tara asked, somewhat defensive.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Casey said, approaching us.

"I have geo-kenisis" Tara said.

"What about him?" Casey asked, pointing a finger in my direction.

"Oh, thats Beast Boy. He's a changeling." Said Tara.

To evidence Tara's point, I transformed into a tiger, then a monkey, and finally a turtle before reverting to human form.

"TOOO COOL!" Casey shouted, hi-fiveing me. Raph then grabbed my arm and muttered something about sparring, and Casey followed in suit. They dragged me to the dojo, and I saw Tara laughing at me from behind. Raph pulled me into the dojo, and then said "Lets see you put those skills of yours to the test!"

"Ok." I said, having nothing better to do. Donnie, Leo, and April were working on our way home, and we were finally safe. For the time being. And that was alright with me.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

"I think, based on the way they fell through the portal, I can reverse the effect." Donnie stated.

"How's that?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I analyzed the way the portal opened to begin with. It opened due to an over-exertion of geo-kinetic power that was so powerful it ripped a hole not only in the earth, but in the very dimension itself." Donnie Stated.

"So, theoretically, If Tara can re-exert that much geo-kinetic power with a little help from science, we just might be able to re-open the portal." Donnie said.

"Radical!" Leo shouted, exited.

I was too busy to focus on what they were saying, though. I was staring at the boy who captured my heart so long ago. Currently, he was beating the shit out of Casey with a style of martial arts Robin taught him. Raph seemed to enjoy watching Casey get the shit kicked out of him. Gar now had Casey pinned, and had won the sparring match. "For someone so small, you sure are a good fighter." Casey admitted from the ground, too tired to move. "Thanks. Robin taught me that one." Gar said. He looked really sweaty though. 'NO TARA.' I thought again. Gar then proceeded to remove his utility belt, and took off his shirt. I tried my best not to drool. "Care for a round two?" The now shirtless gar asked Casey. God. When I was living in the tower, I never noticed how toned Gar was. DAMN. 'NOOOOO TARA' I thought again. I need to get ahold of myself!

"Hey, didn't you hear what Donnie said? You can go home soon!" April said, very cheerfully.

"Huh… what? Oh, yeah. Home. Yay!" I said, returning my gaze to Gar. April followed my stare, and smirked.

"Geez, obvious much? Your totally into him!" April said.

"SHHHH! What the hell, April! Everyone will know! Including him!" I said, seriously.

"Everyone already knows, Tara. Come talk to me somewhere more private. I will help you sort through this. Believe me girl. I get it." She said, glancing at Donnie, and her face turned a bit pink.

She led me down the path of the main computer island and twords the couches, out of everyone's range of hearing. Then I unloaded it all on her. The Slade situation, When we first met, all of it, and how we had each other's backs through it all. And she just listened. It was wonderful having someone to confide in.

—

 **Gar's POV:**

At the end of the training session, I was hot and bothered. In every sense of the word. I sat down on the mat to catch my breath. As I was doing so, my gaze fixed on Tara. God, she was beautiful. If only I ever had the guts to tell her that. Her golden curtain of hair was behind one ear, and the rest fanned out on her back. Her sparkling blue eyes pierced my soul, and it was a wonderful feeling. Raph was cleaning up the dojo, when he caught me.

"DUDE. Your staring." He said, rather blunt.

"What? No I'm not." I am a terrible liar. Raph just smirked at me.

"Fine, I was. What's it to you?" I asked.

"Bro, I don't care WHAT you do. But just a little advice from one green guy to another, don't let her slip through your fingers. I made that mistake once. And I regret it every day." Raph looked regretfully at the ground.

"Go for it." Raph encouraged, looking me in the eyes again.

"You know what, I think I will." I said confidently. I stood up, and put my shirt and utility belt back on.

"Hey T!" I called, trying to get Tara's attention. She looked over at me.

"Can I talk to you in private for a sec-"

WWWWRRRRRRR! WWWWWRRRR! the crime alert blared.

"Fuck.." I muttered under my breath. "The bad guys have PERFECT TIMEING!" I yelled sarcastically. Raph patted my shoulder. "Next time bro. For now, lets go kick some bad guy butt!" Raph said.

Leo ran up to the screen, behind Donnie's chair.

"Who is it?" Leo asked quickly.

I looked at the screen and my eyes went wide.

"Its that Slade guy and… The Shredder."

Leo started cursing like a sailor and punched the wall.

"He is GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO SPLINTER!" Leo screamed.

"Lets go kick his ass!" Mikey shouted.

The four turtles and Tara and I ran for the exit of the lair, ended head first for the combat to come.

—

 **Slade's POV:**

I knew those miserable excuses for hers would come running when they caught wind of my attack. Thanks to the help pf my new friend, the Shredder, my plans were moving along smoothly. All I had to do was catch the one called Donatello.

"YOU!" Rang out a very familiar and annoying voice. UUUHHHH. My old apprentice.

"Ahhh. Terra. Glad to see you decided to join the party." I said.

She just grimaced at me and allowed her eyes to flash yellow. Next to her, Beast Boy morphed into a green Sun Bear, wildly growling at me and shredder. "ATTACK!" we said to our minions in unison.

We battled for a while, and it was very back and forth. But, luckily, I was able to distract the teen heroes long enough for my Slade bots and shredder's foot soldiers to overpower the one called Donatello.

"AAHHHHHH!" Donatello screamed as he was dragged away. Music to my ears.

"Until we meet again, miscreants." I said. I dropped a smoke bomb, and slipped away.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

As the smoke cleared, I looked for my new friends and Gar. But someone was missing.

"Where's Donnie?" Leo asked, worried.

A look of shock crossed my face. I heard him scram during battle.

"He's gone." I said.

"Whaddaya mean he's gone?!" Raph questioned, returning his say to his belt.

"It was Shedder and Slade. They took him." I said.

—

 **CLIFFHANGER! I am evil. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to write this, so please comment, but NO TERRA BASHING! I mean it! See you later! Bye now!**


	4. Rise of the Apprentice

**Hey Guys! Im back with a fresh new chapter! I am sorry for all the spelling errors. It happens to the best of us.**

"" **= things said '' = thoughts**

—

 **Terra's POV:**

 _Flashback:_

" _Where's Donnie?" Leo asked, worried._

 _A look of shock crossed my face. I heard him scream during battle._

" _He's gone." I said._

" _Whaddaya mean he's gone?!" Raph questioned, returning his sai to his belt._

" _It was Shedder and Slade. They took him." I said._

 _End Flashback_

Everyone was super freaked out. Slade and chromedome (the TMNT called him that in an ep. I watched. I love it.) took the only dude that could help me get Gar and myself back to our dimension. Without Donnie, not only could we not get home, but we had absolutely no idea how to. What I had done before was on complete accident. I put my face into my gloved palm and began to cry (just imagine terra is in her black and yellow Titan outfit, I couldn't find a good place to put it in here) without any end in sight. Over to my left, I heard Raph yelling at the skyline of buildings promising to "hunt down and destroy" every slade bot and foot soldier and eventually the two evil men themselves if Donnie wasn't returned. Leo was trying desperately but unsuccessfully to restrain Raph, for Raph was known for his legendary periods of pure rage. Mikey was also trying to calm raph, promising they would get Donnie back. Gar noticed me sobbing near the place where Donnie was taken, and rushed over. I think he was feeling quite bold at that moment, because I felt two toned green arms wrap around my body from behind and a head rest on my shoulder.

"We will find him,Tara. I promise." Gar muttered into my hair. I detected some sadness in his voice as well. We were going to be stuck here for a lot longer than anticipated if we couldn't find him. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my own around his torso. I put my head into his shoulder and cried even harder. I squeezed him even harder, partially because I was so mad with everything right now and because Gar was so comforting. He placed his head atop mine, and started to cry a small bit. I was so surprised. I had never seen Gar cry before. I knew the moment I heard it, I hated seeing him cry. He meant everything to me, and to see him so vunerable was heart crushing. I pulled away from him slightly, and grabbed the back of his head, pulling it into the crook of my neck near my collarbone. He was sobbing now. His legs gave a little, and he slowly slumped to the ground, still in my arms. I little while later he was still sobbing, and I knew I had to cheer him up somehow.

"Gar, nothing will happen to him. We will get him back and get home. I promise." I said to him, my voice still wavering from all my tears.

"W-W-Why do y-you care about m-me s-so much?" gar asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"Because I want you to be happy." I said, truthfully. "Its all I ever wanted for you."

He looked me in the eyes, his tears starting to come to a close. "Why would you care about that?" he asked.

I touched his face, wiping away his tears. 'Should I tell him?' I wondered. I went for it, a full nosedive of emotion.

"Because Gar, I-"

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER! Are you two ok?" Leo asked.

"Peachy." I glared at Leo. If he had been at least a few seconds late, I would have finally had the perfect opportunity to tell Gar how i felt. 'FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!' I thought to myself. I looked over at Gar.

"Ready to go? I asked him, disappointment still slightly plastered to my face.

"Yeah. Sure." Gar said, a bit uncertain.

—

 **Donnie's POV:**

Uhhhhhh. My head. 'Did anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me?' I thought sarcastically. I opened my eyes.

I was in a dark room, with one tiny light hanging above my head, strapped to a metal bed. My neck had a restraint around it, as well as my torso, my arms, and my legs. I wriggled a little bit. 'Damn. They won't budge.' I thought.

My eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and I saw a man in a black bodysuit and a orange and black mask concealed his face. Now I knew why Tara was so afraid of him. This guy was hella creepy.

"Hello Donatello." Salde said.

"What the hell do you want! Let me go you asshole!" I screamed at him.

"Now, now Donatello. We need you to make our plans work." Slade said, nonchalantly.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, Donatello. The Shredder and I have formed an alliance to bring havoc to you miserable creatures and my old apprentice." Slade said, smirking.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Yes, Donatello. And it gets worse… for you anyway." said Slade.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Recent circumstances have left me without an apprentice. I need one. Conveniently, you have nowhere to go." Slade said.

"I WOULD NEVER HELP YOU!" I screamed.

"Donatello, Donatello. I am afraid you have no choice in the matter." Slade said, approaching me. He pulled out a needle with red liquid inside. I had seen it before. 'Nanobots. Shit. If i get injected, I will have no control over my body or thoughts!" I freaked out. Slade shoved the needle into my neck, and everything went black.

—-

 **Beast Boy's POV:**

I felt a whirlwind of emotions. I had no idea what Tara was talking about earlier, but I wanted to know more. 'STOP, GAR. THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT SHIT TO DEAL WITH.' I mentally scolded myself. But who could blame me? Those blue eyes, that pure golden hair, that crop top revealing just enough skin….. "Mmmm." I accidentally let slip out. 'OH SHIT! NO! BAD GAR!' but i couldn't shake the thoughts of her. I tried my best not to drool. She and Leo walked a few yards infront of me, talking. I felt a slight pang of jealousy, but ignored it. I heard familiar footsteps approaching me from behind me. Raph grasped my shoulder. "Keep it in your pants, bro." He said, chuckling lightly. My face went red. "Wha…huh…I wasn't…" "You can't lie to me bro. But my advice? Maybe later. We all just want through an emotional shitstorm. Give her time." He said, wisely.

"Ok. Time. I can do that." but I couldn't. Every time I saw her, I remembered my intense feelings for her. I wanted her. Bad. But for everyone's sake, I had to keep this to myself. And raph, of course.

I sighed. This was going to be a loooonnnggg day.

—-

 **Donatello's POV:**

I woke up, my head pounding. Then the thoughts hit me. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Casey, April, Tara, and Gar. They had betrayed me. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to hurt them. Badly.

"How are you feeling apprentice?" Slade questioned.

"Excellent, master. Let me go so I can destroy my brothers!" I said with enthusiasm.

"In a moment, Donatello. I have a mission for you." said Slade.

"Anything, master." I said, eagerly.

"You must go to your brother's lair and pretend to be their friend. Then, when I give the signal, you will do something for me."

"Just as long as my brothers and those other freaks pay for what they did to my father." I said.

"They will Donatello. With time. Go, now."

"It shall be done, master." I said, with no trace of hesitation in my voice.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

As we entered the lair, April was typing frantically on the computer. She whipped her head around at us, and asked the question we had all been asking ourselves for the past hour.

"Where the hell is Donatello?!" April asked, a bit too quickly.

"They took him. In the fight, I mean." I replied, sadness in my tone.

"Who took him?!"

"Shredder and Slade." I responded.

It was then that April lost it. She broke down into tears. I quickly enveloped her in a hug. She cried into my shoulder. "What am I going to do?" She asked me. It was six months ago that Gar was in my exact position. Now I knew how shitty it felt. "I don't know. But we will find him."

I pulled away, and she smiled, sadly. Mikey approached. "We will find that son of a bitch April. We will get Donnie back."

I looked to the monitor. Holy shit. One of the t-cams stashed in an alley near the scene of the battle showed none other than Donatello. He looked pretty beat up. But, as always, I had my suspicions. I told the others anyway.

"Wait, what the hell? Is that Donnie?" I questioned, looking at the monitor. April literally beelined for the screen. "IT IS!" She shouted. "He doesn't look that good. Gar and I will get him."

"We will." I said, trying not to let happiness seep into my voice. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. I felt him tense up at my touch. 'NOT THE FUCKING TIME, TARA!' I mentally scolded. I heard raph giggle, and saw Gar glare at him.

"Well, lets go!" I said. I practically dragged Gar out the door at the thought of getting donnie and my shot at home back.

—

 **BB's POV:**

We were about five minutes from the point where Donnie was sighted, and I knew it was wrong, but all I could think about was Tara. Yet again. Not surprising. The sewer tunnel got slightly smaller, and we were forced to walk side by side, but there was enough space so we weren't touching. Then, I felt it. Tara's pinkie brushed up against my own. I tensed immediately. Was it getting hot in here, or was that just me? I snuck a sideways glance at her, and saw her smirking. She was teasing me. Well two could play that game. I ever so casually slipped my pinkie into hers, locking them together. I felt her flex. She wasn't smirking anymore. Then something unexpected happened. She slipped her whole hand into mine. 'HolyShitHolyShitHolyShit! She is holding my hand and not letting go!' I tried to keep my cool, but the heat of her gloved hand entwined with my own was a extremely powerful sensation. My heart rate started to increase rapidly. What happened next, almost made me completely lose it. She let go of my hand, only to link our arms together, and then she proceeded to put her head on my shoulder. 'WTF IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?!" I kept thinking. I was so caught up in the moment, I almost didn't notice we had arrived at the manhole that would bring us to the surface where we would meet Donnie. I REALLY didn't want the wonderful feeling to end but it had to. I let go of her, and she looked a bit disappointed for a second, then regained her composure. I climbed the ladder to the manhole cover, and carefully removed it. Tara followed suit. When we reached the surface, we came up in an alley. The same alley where donnie had been discovered. Sure enough, There was the green teen leaning up against the wall we rushed over.

—

 **Donnie's POV:**

They came rushing to me as expected. They picked me up, and proceeded to take me to the lair. What they didn't know, is that their time would come very soon. I smirked at the thought.

—

 **So thats it! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! I will update soon! BYYYEEEEE!**


	5. Turtle Down

**Hi guys! So I'm sorry, i know I haven't updated this story in awhile… I kind of hit a brick wall metaphorically… and I was hella sick… But now i'm back! And I have more ideas for this multi-fic! Please, please, please no flames! They hurt my feelings! I accept all constructive criticism tho. Enjoy, fam!**

"" **= things said '' = thoughts**

—

 **Terra's POV:**

As we went back through the disgusting scented sewers with a broken Donnie in our arms, I couldn't help but think about what had happened to him. When I was forced under Slade's command, he had implanted two control modules into the top of my skull, one on either side. I had to blindly follow every order he gave me. And worst of all, those damn control modules made me LIKE IT.

I shuddered at the memory, while guilt simultaneously washed over my mind. How could I ever have thought that Slade might ever be able to help me over the Titans?

It didn't look like anything had been done to Donnie like it was to me, but I still had my suspicions. It wasn't like Slade to go through all the trouble of kidnapping someone and then just letting them go.

We were halfway back to the lair, and Donnie had passed out from exhaustion long ago. Despite what you might think, those shells on the turtles are NOT LIGHT. It felt like the tiny looking Donatello himself weighed 400 pounds. Despite my meta human strength, I was exhausted.

"Hey Gar, can we rest for a moment? He is really heavy." I said.

"Sure." Said Gar, looking quite tired himself.

We found a relatively dry tunnel and propped Donnie's back on the wall. We then sat down across from him.

"Well Gar, we sure are going to have one hell of a story to tell the others if we get back home." I said, smiling lightly. (A/N Jump City, Titans tower not the lair in NYC).

"WHEN we get back, Tara." Gar corrected.

"How are you always so positive Gar?"

"Because I have faith, Tara. Just like I have faith that Donnie will be alright." He said, seriously, with a hint of a smile on his lips. I leaned my head to be propped on his shoulder, which he accepted.

"Why do you have so much hope Gar?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because you came back to me, Tara." He answered. "Everyone thought you were dead in your stone prison, But I always knew you were alive, and that you would come back to me someday."

I was touched. The fact that he had that much hope for my return? Could he… be returning my feelings for him? 'Maybe he does like me like that… but after all I put him through? Unlikely.' I thought to myself, not knowing just how wrong I was.

Just then, Gar's Titan communicator buzzed. Before he was kidnapped, Donnie had adjusted the frequencies of Gar's communicator so the turtles could stay in contact. I looked to see who it was. It was Leo.

"Beast Boy here." Gar said to the circular mini radio.

" _Hey guys… do you have Donnie?"_ Leo asked over the frequency, sounding worried.

"Yep. Were on our way. See you in 5. Beast Boy out." Gar said to the communicator.

He stuffed the yellow and black circle back on his utility belt and stood up. He reached out a hand to offer me some help getting up, and I gladly accepted. We then went over to the wall Donnie was leaning against, and picked him up.

As we were walking back to the lair, my thoughts drifted to Gar, and to what he had said to me. I smiled at the prospect that he just might actually be into me, and blushed at the ground.

—

 **Donatello's POV:**

I was groggy again, waking up. I hadn't opened my eyes. Then I heard voices. It sounded like Beast Boy and Tara.

"Why do you have so much hope Gar?" Tara said.

"Because you came back to me, Tara." Beast Boy answered. "Everyone thought you were dead in your stone prison, But I always knew you were alive, and that you would come back to me someday."

I squinted through my eyes which were slightly ajar, although not enough so that it was noticeable. I saw the look on their faces. That was a look I had seen in almost every sappy disgusting romance movie Leo made us watch when his eyes weren't glued to that illogical TV show Space Heros. It was a look of longing, regret for some unintentional pain caused, and one of happiness along with hope. And then I figured it out. It was a look of love.

'Excellent. Now I have something to report to the master. Their weakness will be their un-doing.' I thought to myself, trying to surpress a smirk and not make it obvious that my eyes were slightly open.

A beeping communicator interrupted their little love-filled staring competition. I slammed my eyes shut.

"Beast Boy here."

" _Hey guys… do you have Donnie?"_ Said a voice over the communicator frequency. It sounded like Leo.

"Yep. Were on our way. See you in 5. Beast Boy out."

I heard them get up, and approach me. I tried to go as limp as possible. Ninjas are excellent at the art of deception.

They picked me up, and began to walk again. In the dark of the sewer, I smirked very slightly. This just got interesting.

—

 **Beast Boy's POV:**

Telling Tara I was hopeful and very happy of her return seemed to stir up even more emotion than before. In fact, after seeing her reaction to my telling her that, I wondered if she actually… liked me like… that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at her. Her beautiful, long,(A/N I hate terra with short hair. She looks kinda dumb with it.) pure gold tresses concealed the side of her face that I was able to see… God, how I longed to drop this 400 pound turtle, push her onto the wall and start to-

"Gar?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by her angelic voice. I swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"Were here."

"Oh."

I think she noticed the look on my face because I saw a light blush start to form.

We put Donnie down again, and I pulled the pipe that revealed the access panel, and I punched in the code. The bricks separated, and Tara and I brought Donnie through. The rest of the team rushed to him. They began to pelt us with questions.

"Was he safe when you found him?"

"Why did it take you so long to get back?"

"Are you two injured? In any way?"

"Can we order pizza now?" Everyone glared at Mikey after this comment.

"What?" He asked.

"Bring him over here." April ordered.

Tara and I passed off Donnie to Raph and Leo, who brought him to Donnie's room. April followed in suit with a bunch of medical equipment, and proceeded to slam the door.

"Well that brings a new meaning to exiting stage right…" Tara muttered, remarking on how mostly everyone had rushed out of the main room with Donnie.

I laughed mildly, but given the situation, I stopped. They were all so worried about their brother, so, for the moment, it was just Mikey, Casey, Tara and I. Tara, being the kind, caring person she is saw Mikey on the couch, his face in his palms. He was muttering things and crying a bit as well. She went over past Casey and I, and proceeded to sit next to him.

"You ok, Mikey?" She asked, sincerely.

"No." He said back, sharply.

Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around his torso and said "Were here for you."

He hugged her back almost immediately, his crying coming to an end. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at that. 'Are you kidding me? Stop it Gar. There is nothing going on.' I told myself. I understood why Mikey had stopped crying. It was just something about that perfect woman that could calm even the monster that I had unwillingly formed a few weeks ago (A/N the monster BB turns into in the episode The Beast Within). Maybe it was her bubbly tantalizing personality, or her natural instinct for comforting others.

Just then, the door to Donnie's room swung open and slammed into the wall next to it. Raph came marching out in what appeared to be a storm of pure rage. I approached immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is he ok?"

"He should be fine by morning. I'm just going to blow off some steam." He said, headed straight for the dojo.

"Right behind you, Raph." I said, my voice also slightly tinted with anger. Slade would pay. Very dearly.

—

 **Donatello's POV:**

After awile of running their futile tests with their inferior machines to that of the Master's, they finally left me to rest. Except I needed no rest. It was all an act.

I ripped off the sheet that lay gently atop me, and slowly creaked open my door. The main room was pretty dark. All of the fools must have gone to sleep hours ago. I stepped into the main room, and it appeared that all my brothers doors were shut. I crept along the walkway, until I came to the little island before the walkway that gave access to the main computer. There appeared to be some kind of lump on the couch.

I shined a very dim flashlight that I stole from my room on it, and what I saw next couldn't have been more pathetic.

Beast Boy and Tara were sleeping very close to one another. Not quite touching, but just barely. My flashlight made them shift. Tara turned around to face Beast Boy, and he in turn, wrapped his arms around her, all the while unconscious. The fact that they hadn't figured out that they liked one another at this point mystified me. I shrugged.

I walked around the couch, the flashlight guiding my way, in the direction of the main computer. I approached the chair I always sat in, and pulled out a flash drive. I accessed the hard-drive of the TMNT main computer, and found the schematics for my "Terra Assistance Machine" as I liked to call it, which would help Tara amplify her powers to re-open the wormhole she, the master, and that green midget had quite literally fallen through. I downloaded a copy of this file along with a few others for Shredder.

I then took out my Slade Communicator. It was An all black circle with an orange S in the middle. I raised it to my mouth.

"Master, I have acquired what you asked for."

"Excellent, Apprentice. Anything else to report?" Slade asked of me.

"Yes, Master. The Beast Brat and that Blonde rocks-for-brains seem to have… an interest in one another."

"Very good, apprentice. I already knew this but… we will exploit this weakness… bring the flash drive to the coordinates I am sending you now. Slade out."

With that, the Master hung up, and I received the coordinates. I rushed for the door to make the drop. Before exiting the lair, I looked over my shoulder. Soon these fools would be destroyed and Master Splinter WOULD BE AVENGED!

—-

 **OOOHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Gotta love 'em. Anyway, I am so sorry this took so long to update! I have been really busy with school. Hope you enjoyed tho fam! Please no flames! They hurt my fragile feelings! And its just not nice! More to come. Over and out.**


	6. A New Bond Formed

**Hiya guys! Im back with new stuff! Im sorry I haven't updated in like a month! Plz don't kill me! Please please please no flames! I know I keep saying it, but they sting! Enjoy! I need coffee…*starts angrily muttering indistinct things***

—

 **(PAY ATTENTION TO THIS…THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T…DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU)**

 **Terra's POV:**

I woke up, my eyes were still shut, but I could tell the lair was still dark. And no surprise to anyone, it still smelled like dead things and month old food down here. 'Why couldn't they choose some old abandoned building or something NORMAL to live in?' I thought to myself, getting a bit annoyed. That's when I noticed someone else's body pressed up to mine. I cracked an eye open, curiously.

I saw Gar's green face, his eyes were still closed, so obviously he was still sleeping. Over the course of the time we had been sleeping, he had managed to wrap his arms around me and hold on really tight. It felt good. I sighed, contented. I snuggled my face into his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly, I heard his heartbeat start to quicken. I was confused at first, but then I heard him start to make whimpering noises. I hugged him tighter, trying to let him know that he was safe, and that whatever he was seeing was just a dream. But then his whimpering got slightly louder. I was getting more and more increasingly worried. Then he spoke in his sleep.

"…No…" He spoke softly. I looked at his face. His expression was changing to a fearful one. "…No please don't go… Please don't leave me again…"

Now I was worried. I shifted my body slightly upward so I could look him in the eyes, which at present, were still closed.

"…No Tara…" I gasped. He said my name! Why would he do that though...

"…Please don't go, Tara. You were right!" I was right? What about?

"…But I do, Tara. Wait don't go! Noooo….." I couldn't take it anymore. I grasped his hand in my own. Big mistake.

"…Tara?…" Gar asked. I had to play along with whatever he was dreaming about so I wouldn't get caught.

"I never could have left Gar. I would never leave. Never." Then he did something unexpected. He lunged for my face, and seized my lips.

I could hardly register what the hell was going on. He had never been THIS forward. I responded immediately by following instinct. Then he started to lick my lips, begging for entrance. I granted it to him. He then began to battle with my tongue inside my mouth. He then rolled on top of me, and kept kissing me. 'This is the best damn thing that ever happened to me.' I thought to myself. But I knew it was wrong. I broke off the kiss. He was, after all, still half asleep.

"I will never leave you Gar. Never." I said into his ear. I rolled him off me, and then turned in the opposite direction. I could hear him falling back into deep sleep. If he was awake enough to know what he was doing, we would be having an interesting conversation in the morning.

—

 **Beast Boy's POV: (Dreaming)**

It was cold, rainy, and dark. All I could think about was her. The beautiful blonde geomancer in all her glory. Thats when I saw her, running over of the Jump City line, tears streaming down her face. I started to chase her.

"No! Please don't go! Please don't leave me again!" I shouted, the wind and rain burning my throat. I couldn't bear to lose her again.

"No Tara!" I shouted again. She stopped running, and turned to face me. I could see the tears continuously down her face.

"Please don't go, Tara. You were right!" I shouted at her. "I do love you!"

"And that's just why I can't stay, Gar. It's not safe for you to love me." She said, tears falling harder now.

"But I do, Tara. Wait don't go! Noooo!" I shouted, watching her run away from me into the darkness. I ran harder than ever now, until I finally caught up with her. She was stopped in the middle of the road, frozen in space on the ground, just sitting and watching the stormy weather ravage the sky, tears still staining her beautiful face. I kneeled next to her, and she immediately grasped my hand.

"Tara?" I asked.

"I never could have left Gar. I would never leave. Never." She said to me in her angelic voice. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. I grabbed her face, and kissed her as passionately as I could muster. To my surprise and delight, she kissed back, the wind ruffling her hair behind her, and the rain soaking us both.

That's when my dream stopped. I went back into a deep sleep.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I had gotten up after the little "incident" that had just occurred on the couch. I was still too in shock to go back to sleep. I rose off the couch, and put on my utility belt, my gloves, and my shoes which were all on the floor next to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I opened it, and surely enough, there was cherry coke inside. I pulled one out, and went to sit at the table. Sure it was like six in the morning, but what's life without a bit of fun? A little while later, April walked in.

"Well you're up early." She said, knowing that I was a very late sleeper normally.

"Don't get used to it." I said back to her, smirking.

She laughed a little, and went over to the stove to start cooking. She looked much more happy then she did last night. I decided to address the elephant in the room and ask anyway.

"How's…Donnie?" I asked.

"He's fine now…. he was a lot worse last night. He just needs some rest." April said, a bit more nonchalantly than I would have expected.

That kiss wouldn't leave my head. It was like it had branded itself into my memory. But the circumstances under which it had occurred were so wrong… I had to get some advice. And who better than the resident feminine presence April O'Neil?

"Hey April… if I ask you something… promise you won't tell anyone?" I said. She turned from the stove and saw the need for help written all over my face.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" She said, approaching me.

"Well um… how do I say this… Beast Boy kinda… kissedmeinhissleep…" I said, very quickly, blushing a little.

"How about you try that ten times slower, blondie." April said, seriously. I sighed.

"Beast Boy kissed me in his sleep." Her gasp couldn't be any louder. "And I have no idea what to do! It's not like I can just forget about it! But there is no way in HELL I can tell him that happened either!" I shouted, very panicy.

"So wait… back up… last night… Beast Boy KISSED YOU? IN HIS SLEEP?" She asked, checking to make sure she heard right.

"Yep…" I said, acting super awkward. April was still reeling from what I had just told her.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She asked me.

"That's what I was going to ask you." I replied, my voice still a bit panicky.

"Tara… I have no idea… but I do have one question… did you enjoy it?"

"If I had to be 100% honest with you, yes. It was one of the best feelings of my life." I responded, my voice serious.

"Then do something about it." She responded. My facial expression must have changed drastically, because she cut off whatever lame excuse I was about to make up.

"I was in your situation once… and believe me. It only gets worse for you if you keep your feelings all bottled up. It might seem like a horrible idea right now… but if you don't tell him how you feel… you will never know how good it feels to be with him." April stated wisely.

I considered this seriously. She was right. But what if I told him and he didn't feel the same? What if I made a total fool of myself? So many questions rattled around in my head. Just then Raphiel walked in.

"Oh, hey Raph." April said, recognizing his presence. She got up, and walked back to the stove.

"Hey girls." He said back, walking to the table and taking a seat. He saw my puzzled face and became worried. "Tara, you good? You look like Mikey when he tries to do basic math." Raph said, smirking at his own joke.

"Yep. I'm just fine." I responded.

"Ok." He said, although he didn't look convinced. I then got up, and walked out of the room, resolving to go for an early morning training session to the my mind off things.

"What's up with her?" Raph asked, curious.

"Boy troubles. But I don't see how that's any of your business." April stated plainly.

"Why can't you tell me?" Raph asked.

"Because you're not a girl." She said, trowing a dish towel at his head. It smacked on his face. Raph grumbled something, and April giggled.

—

 **BB's POV:**

I woke up with a start, and opened my eyes. I remembered my dream from last night. It had felt so real at the time, and even weirder, I felt like I could still taste Tara. Dreams are weird.

I sat up on the couch, and noticed she wasn't lying with me anymore. I looked around, and noticed that the lair was partially darkened, but you cold tell mostly everyone was up, because of two annoying voices fighting over a "pizza slice" and another voice telling them all to shut up. Just like home. I decided to get up and go to the kitchen, but as I was walking past the dojo, I heard two loud voices, and it kind of sounded like they were sparring. I slid the rice-paper door out of the way a little, and peeked my head in, discreetly.

Inside, I saw Mikey sparring with Tara. Tara had a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. Somehow, she had managed to get her hands on a black sports bra, probably from April, and was now wearing it instead of her black crop top with the golden T on it. I did not stop myself from staring. She was of course showing more skin than usual, this I did not mind at all. She had also taken off her boots, gloves, and her utility belt. Mikey had no utility belt on either, yet his orange bandana was still in place. And from the sight of things, Mikey was winning. Or so he thought.

"HA!" Mikey yelled as he swung his foot in a roundhouse kick motion, aiming straight for Tara's head. At the literal last second, she caught his foot, and smirked. Tara then swept her foot on the ground at Mikey's only standing foot, and tripped him. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground with a thud, in which time, Tara managed to put a knee on his chest, grab him by the neck, and raise her fist.

"Woah! How did you do that Tara?" Mikey questioned, out of breath.

"Easy. You let your guard down, and I took the opportunity to strike. You should have seen that coming from a mile away Mikey." She said, panting.

I know it was stupid, but every time I saw her get that close to a guy, I just wanted to tear his head off. 'I mean, This was getting ridiculous Gar!' I kept telling myself. Tara got off Mikey, but I didn't like the vibes that were coming off the whole situation. I entered the room, and made my presence known.

"Hey T! Hey Mikey!" I said, trying to sound exited.

Tara turned her head around immediately, and blushed for some unknown reason to me.

"Oh, h-hey BB!" Tara said, stuttering a little.

"I was wondering if we could go for a round." I said.

"W-what!?" Tara said, blushing profusely now.

"Oh… no no no, I didn't mean it like THAT, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me for a round." I corrected, blushing a little at what I said. Mikey just started laughing and rolling around from his position on the floor. I glared at him.

"Sure." She said a little too quickly, her blush increasing. 'Why is she acting like this?' I thought to myself.

"Ok." I said back. I took off my shirt, knowing it was more comfortable to spar without it, because I did tend to sweat a lot when I was training in hand-to-hand. I also removed my utility belt, seeing as though there was no need for it. When I turned around again to get ready to fight her, I noticed her face was about bright red. I was immediately concerned.

"T, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yep. I-I-I'm fine." She again said way to quickly.

"Well guys, i'm hungry from all the sparring. I'm gonna go eat." Mikey said, exiting the room, still snickering.

"Ok. See ya later." I said, still a little pissed at him for laughing.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded, and got into a ready position.

I headed for her, and swung my fist towards her face. She dodged it, and threw her fist at my stomach. Thankfully, I managed to get out of the way by spinning my body away from her. She managed to punch my back, but I swung my leg backwards and attempt to kick her torso. She blocked my kick, but it put her off balance a little. I took the opportunity to turn towards her again and do a sweep kick witch knocked her to the floor. I then straddled her body and pinned her arms with my own. She looked surprised that I managed to pin her to the ground. But then she started blushing like crazy again.

"T, what is up with you? Your reaction time is way off today. You usually take me down." I asked her, panting a little.

"Well… maybe I wanted it to be." She responded, very quietly, slightly out of breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Gar, when you were dreaming last night… you wern't dreaming." She told me. I was still pinning her to the ground, as her face got redder and redder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, seriousness lacing my voice. 'What is she talking about?' I asked myself.

"Do you remember what happened in your dream, Gar?" Tara asked me.

I recounted what happened in my dream. Tara running over city line, me telling her I loved her, her continuing to run away, me chasing after her, and then her stopping, telling me she would never leave, and then I KISSED HER.

"OOOHHH SHIT! Did I kiss you in real life? Tara i'm so sorry it will never happen again and I am sorry and-" She cut me off by freeing one of her arms and putting a finger on my lips.

"Did you ever think that… maybe I liked it?" She asked me. I was shocked.

"Tara… what are you saying?" I asked her. She rolled on top of me, and leaned down to my ear.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already." She whispered. I started blushing. I felt her hot breath on my ear.

"…Wha…" I managed. She brought her face up to look me dead in the eyes.

"I love you Gar." She said confidently, still blushing profusely.

I was completely shocked. She then leaned down, and pressed her lips onto mine. My eyes went wide as dinner plates, and then closed. I immediately responded to her. I allowed my hands to caress her soft back, and they started to roam there. Apparently she liked this, because she smiled while kissing me. She then moved her hands from where they were trapping me below her to my chest, where she had started running her fingers over my abs and the sides of my body. Her kisses left my mouth, and trailed down my jaw. I moaned a little, and she giggled. She made her way to my neck, and started to bite and suck. "You…a-a-are s-so beautiful T-Tara." I managed. She looked up at me.

"You mean that?" She asked. We both sat up, and I looked her dead in the eyes.

"I love you, Tara Markov. How could I lie about that?" I confessed to her. She smiled in a really sexy way, then she came really close to my face, and whispered to me "You are so fucking hot Gar." Before I could respond, she pushed me onto my back, and straddled my chest. She then leaned down, and attacked my lips. I accepted her kisses hungrily. That's when she started licking my lips, begging for entrance, which I immediately obliged. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. This made her emit a throaty moan, which I smiled at, now knowing I could get that kind of a reaction out of her. My tongue battled with hers in her mouth. Feeling daring, I trailed one of my hands up her soft back, and slipped a finger under the bottom of her sports bra, and she didn't stop me. I then slipped my whole hand under the back of her sports bra, feeling the soft skin underneath. But after doing this, she immediately stopped me. She pulled away from my face, and got off me.

"I'm sorry T, I shouldn't have…"

"It's not that Gar, I do like you like that… I'm just worried I won't be able to stop myself…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, seriously.

"If we did go any further, I wouldn't want my first time in a smelly old sewer with four immature boys right next door."

There was an awkward silence in the air for a moment.

"So…. are we like… a thing now?" I asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"I would love that, Gar." She answered, smiling.

I screamed like a little girl inwardly. 'TARA FUCKING MARKOV IS MY GIRLFRIEND!' I screamed to myself.

She stood, and brushed herself off. I did as well. We both looked quite disheveled. She looked at me again, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you, babe." She said, smirking. No doubt se was glad she was allowed to call me that now. "I love you too, T" I said back to her. She smiled again, and walked over to a chair sitting in the corner of the room. She grabbed her utility belt and her gloves off it, and picked her shoes up off the floor. She walked out of the room, and once she shut the door, I shouted "YYYESSSSS!" This was officially the best day of my life. Then I remembered Tara gave me a hickie. "Shit…" I muttered.

—

 **Donnie's POV:**

Blackmail was a beautiful thing. Recording it, not so much. Currently, I was crouched down on the ground, with my camera, sending a livestream of Tara Markov shoving her tongue down "Gar's" throat to the master.

"Master, Is this really necessary? Watching this is even more revolting than the murder of splinter."

"Yes, it is necessary, apprentice. It is called blackmail for a reason. The more dirt we have, the more power we have." Slade responded in the earpiece. Then Tara moaned. Beast Boy was putting his hand up the back of her bra.

"EWWWW!" I screeched.

"That is enough, apprentice. You may stop." Slade said.

"Thank you master." I said, signing off the comm, and ceasing the video feed.

"Soon. Soon these pathetic heroes will pay for everything they have done." I said to myself. "And they will pay DEARLY."

—

 **So that's it fam! Please no flames! They burn! Also that took me like forever to write, so please please let me know if you enjoyed. More to come, fam! Over and out!**


End file.
